


Candy Came

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: 5 Seconds Of Sex Oneshots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/U, Body Worship, Candy Cane Flavored Lubricant, Candy Cane Theme, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cliffaconda, Daddy Kink, Edging, Elf! Calum, Elf! Luke, Fluff and Smut, Luke and Ashton mention only at the beginning, M/M, MORE SMUT!, Malum - Freeform, Panties, Panty Kink, Part 2 Of Santa Tease, Red and White Stripped Panties, Santa! Ashton, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Snowman! Michael, Special Christmas One Shot, Teasing, candy cane, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malum Part of Santa Tease.</p><p>Calum kept stealing glances over at the red head blushing when he was caught. Michael smiled at him and Calum grinned the red even worse now.</p><p>"Your face is almost as red as my hair."</p><p>"Oh fuck off Mikey." Calum groaned shoving the red heads shoulder.</p><p>"I'd rather fuck you." Michael grinned waggling his eye brows. The day finally ended and Michael immediately threw off the snow man suit before wrapping his arms around Calum's waist pulling him flush against him back. Luke passed then pressing a bottle into Michael's hand.</p><p>"Merry Christmas." he chirped before going back over to Ashton.</p><p>Calum tried to pry open his hands with no such luck.</p><p>"Mikeyyy what is it?"</p><p>"Nothing babe don't worry about it."</p><p>Calum was about to protest when they saw Luke being dragged away by a pissed Ashton. Calum cackled as Michael shouted at them from across the store.</p><p>"Ready to go home?" Michael asked while resting his chin on Calum's shoulder.</p><p>"Very."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Hoodie & MusicIsMyBoyfriend © 2014 </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Came

**Author's Note:**

> The Malum Part of Santa Tease ;) Enjoy ~ !

Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael we're in the employee lounge of the mall they are working at they are getting ready for the first day of their job they we're going to dress up in costumes and will try to make kids happy by wishing to Santa. Yes this was the job they could think of it may not pay that much but it beats not getting paid at all and it's an easy job yet quite boring to stay the least to say in the mall half a day will be the most boring thing yet on the plus side they can make young kids happy.

Michael was trying to figure out his stupid snowman costume and it's taking him quite a long time to get into his costume. He had to choose the snow man, he could have just been an elf but no he chose the snowman.

"Luke! Help me with this stupid snowman suit!" Michael yelled

"Okay, wait let me just finish my elf costume" Luke replied

"Hurry up! Your costume is easy to put together your hair is what keeps you from taking too long your going to wear a hat anyway it will be ruined so just help me okay!"

"Okay, Olaf I'm coming! Gawd you just had to choose the snowman suit rather than be an elf."

"Shut Up Hemmings"

"Whatever Hood, I mean Clifford"

"Yes Luke? You called?" Calum questioned

"Nothing Cal" Luke replied

"Yeah stop it with the tease and just help me okay Luke?"

"Okay fine, let's get you in that suit Olaf."

Luke helped Michael into the snowman suit zipping up the back. The red head turned around finally able to move. They all assembled into their spots looking at the long line. As the day trickled by at a slow pace Michael and Calum tried to hold in laughter as Luke teased Ashton mercilessly. Calum kept stealing glances over at the red head blushing when he was caught. Michael smiled at him and Calum grinned the red even worse now.

"Your face is almost as red as my hair."

"Oh fuck off Mikey." Calum groaned shoving the red heads shoulder.

"I'd rather fuck you." Michael grinned waggling his eye brows. The day finally ended and Michael immediately threw off the snow man suit before wrapping his arms around Calum's waist pulling him flush against him back. Luke passed then pressing a bottle into Michael's hand.

"Merry Christmas." he chirped before going back over to Ashton.

Calum tried to pry open his hands with no luck.

"Mikeyyy what is it?"

"Nothing babe don't worry about it."

Calum was about to protest when they saw Luke being dragged away by a pissed Ashton. Calum cackled as Michael shouted at them from across the store.

"Ready to go home?" Michael asked while resting his chin on Calum's shoulder.

"Very."

Michael backed up a bit sliding the bottle into his front jeans pocket. They drove home with Calum dying to know what the hell Luke gave the red head. 

  
In the room they shared, Calum grabbed something from their drawer which Michael didn't notice heading quickly to the bathroom. He wanted to surprise the red head with what he was wearing. Last week he brought some underwear but not just any underwear, it was a pair of panties and he can't wait until Michael reaction to all this, he hopes he likes this.

Michael was already sitting in the bed only with his boxers on, with the bottle of Lube that Luke gave him on his side but it wasn't just regular Lube it was special and he can't wait to show Calum what present Luke gave to them.

"Cal babe, please hurry up I really wanna show you something really special other than me, your sexy boyfriend, babe!"Michael shouted at the bathroom door.

"Mikey I'm almost done, just wait I have a surprise for you as well."

"Fine but Hurry babe, I want you so fucking bad the Cliffaconda is getting impatient."

"Alright Alright!, I'm coming out!"

And with that he opened the bathroom door.

"What took you so fucking lo-"

Michael was cut off with what he saw

Calum was wearing a red and white stripped panties with lace and light ruffles, that's all he wore he wanted to make it feel the Christmas Spirit so he bought this and all was for his boyfriend. His tanned body covered with his tattoos is revealed, but a thin and transparent piece of fabric strokes his sides, from the negligee he’s wearing. Every thing about him was so inviting, he was looking so beautiful underneath it. His skin is tanned to perfection, his hips are delicate, his legs are endless, and Michael was left speechless eyes greedily roaming exposed skin.  
  
"Do you like them babe?" Calum questioned.

Michael nodded wordlessly admiring just how sexy Calum looked right now. The Kiwi boy walked over slowly swaying his hips to an unheard rhythm coming to a stop in front of Michael. He straddled the red heads lap feeling his hands immediately settle on his hips. Calum rolled his hips grinding down against Michael.

"So what's this present you want me to see?" Calum whispered nipping the shell of Michael's ear.

"Something special that's gonna make you feel good babe." Michael purred finally snapping out of his trance at Calum's gift for him.

He reached over grasping the bottle. Calum went to grab it but Michael moved it out of his reach.

"I don't think so." He chuckled threading his fingers into Calum's dark hair guiding him into a kiss. As they kissed Michael slowly leaned back so he was lying against the bed.

They broke away Michael handing the bottle to Calum. The kiwi boy sat up looking at the bottle.

Michael remained where he was moving his hands to Calum's hips thumbs rubbing circles there.

"Candy Cane Flavored Lube." Calum read grinning down at Michael.

"The flavor matches perfectly with the panties you're wearing babe"

"Yeah, Luke really did find you the greatest present for me really appreciate this babe"

"I really really appreciate your present more babe, you looks so perfect."

"Thank you, Daddy..." Calum blushed by saying the word Daddy.

"So Princess?, I think we should put our gifts to good use yeah?"

"Please Daddy!"

"What do you want Daddy to do Princess?"

"Please touch me daddy make me feel good fuck me hard with your big fat Cliffaconda daddy. Please daddy I want you so bad."

"Well Princess, that's a handful but with what your wearing it's all possible."

Calum blushed on what the red head said, he leaned in to kiss Michael again softly.

"Princess can you do daddy a favor?"

"What is it daddy?"

"Could you turn around for daddy?"

"Y-Yes Daddy."

Calum did what he told, he turned around making Michael face his ass that was really exposed because the pantie was so tight nothing can be hidden from Michael's sight.

"Such a beautiful ass babe, Daddy is so lucky to have such a pretty ass like yours." Michael touched the kiwi boy's ass playing with he cheeks and placing soft kisses on it.

"Daddy, Feels so good"

"Turn around again for me, Princess I want to see your beautiful front again."

Calum then turn to face Michael once again.

"Daddy, It's getting so tight please daddy take it off."

"Patience, Princess we will get to that."

Michael teased the Kiwi boy once again by placing his palm on his cock, he stood up and kissed the Calum roughly with making friction on the kiwi boy's throbbing dick.

"D-Daddy, Fuck Please daddy"

Yet the red head ignored him and continued to roughly kiss and palm the kiwi boy's throbbing member that was already so hard that Michael pull of from the kiss and examine Calum's body he can already see the head of the member popping out from the panties.

"Well well, Princess you looks so pretty for daddy." Michael purred.

"Daddy, please touch me! I can't take anymore teasing please daddy! I want the Cliffaconda to penetrate my little hole to wreck me so that I can't walk for weeks! Daddy please!" Calum begged hard to get what he wanted from his daddy.

Michael grinned slowly sliding his hands over Calum's skin. Picking him up he grabbed the bottle setting it on the bed side table. Laying Calum down he smiled.

"We will get there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******   C    A    N    D    Y      C    A    M    E   ****** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calum let out a whine as Michael started to grind his hips in slow circles. Calum arched up into him brushing his lips against the red heads. Michael leaned down slotting their lips together. Swiping his tongue over the seam of the Kiwi boys lips he licked into his mouth sucking on his tongue gently. His fingers danced across tan inked skin making him sigh and moan into the kiss. Calum broke away from the kiss feeling Michael press his lips against his jaw moving to his neck sucking and biting bruises there. Calum squeezed his eyes shut letting out a whimper as he sucked on his sweet spot. Michael smirked against his neck pulling back. He slid out of his boxers   _finally_  taking Calum's out fit off. He whined in relief bucking his hips into Michael's. The red head stilled his hips grabbing the bottle of lube. Drizzling the clear substance over Calum's cock his mouth watered slightly as the clear liquid dripped down his shaft. Calum gasped as the lube didn't heat up while Michael's hand pumped him spreading the substance. He squeezed his eyes shut at the dual sensations eyes snapping open as Michael sucked on the tip gently. He slowly worked down to half way just to tease Calum.

"Oh God!, Daddy Please!" Calum whinned

Michael continued to suck more of the length bobbing his head and sucking hard on Calum's hard cock the taste of candy cane was overwhelming Michael loved it getting to taste a mix of Calum and Candy it was a match made in heaven.

"You taste fantastic Princess, Candy Cane Flavor is a match for you so good for daddy."

"D-Daddy!, feels so good fuck this is only for you daddy!"

Michael bobs his head faster making the kiwi boy release hard moans he knows that Calum is close to his release.

"Daddy!, I'm gonna cum daddy!"

Michael immediately stopped sucking and pulled of the kiwi boy edging him he knows that this wasn't fair for the kiwi boy but, he has other plans for him he looked at Calum feeling weak and wanting release. Calum attempted to pump himself but the red head prevented him from doing so.

"Uh-uh Princess, you cannot cum yet."

"Daddy, Please! let me cum!"

"No Princess, Listen to daddy you will feel really good soon trust me."

"Yes D─Daddy but please just fuck me daddy! I need you"

"Let me just prep you my Princess."

Michael laid Calum down on the bed, He squeezed an ample amount of the Flavored Lube on to his fingers and spread it evenly on his fingers slowly pushing it to the kiwi boy's entrance.

Calum moaned at the cold feeling spreading through him. Michael shallowly thrust his finger in curling the digit making Calum writhe on the bed. He leaned down kissing him and swallowing his moans as he lined up his second finger. Scissoring them in the tight hole he curled them just right hitting _that_  spot inside Calum making him cry out. Calum broke the kiss moving his lips to Michael's throat kissing and biting at his Adam's apple. Michael lined up his third finger thrusting them in as he kissed and bit at Calum's body. The Kiwi boy moaned rocking his hips down as Michael fingered him open.

"Daddy I'm ready. Please just fuck me."

Michael nipped at his neck as he pulled his fingers out using the excess lube to slick himself a little. He thrust into Calum making him moan loudly voice going husky. Michael groaned squeezing his eyes shut. Calum whined wanting Michael to move. The red head shook his head rolling his hips into Calum moaning at the tight squeeze of Calum's hole and the hot and cold sensations from the lube. He placed his hands on Calum's hips for leverage pulling out to the tip and thrusting back into the compliant body.

"Oh daddyyy fuck. You feel so good daddy more please."

"You're so tight Princess."

Calum mewled rolling his hips into Michael's throwing his head back against the pillows. Michael adjusted them drawing Calum up into his lap. Calum cried out as Michael's cock went that much deeper every thrust of their hips rubbing over his prostate. His body started to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure. He should have seen it coming but he didn't. Michael saw him Calum tense slightly ready to cum. Michael slowed him settling him grinding his hips and letting Calum just feel him. The Kiwi boy huffed ready to push Michael down and ride him until he came. Said red head just kissed at his collar bones giving shallow thrusts. Michael laid him on his back again thrusting into him at a fast pace and Calum was on the edge again. He went to wrap a hang around himself but Michael batted his hand away.

"I've got a better idea Princess."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******   C    A    N    D    Y      C    A    M    E   ****** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calum tried to ask what Michael was talking about but the red head fucked into him harder fingers dancing down his stomach around his cock and past his balls. Calum whined at that and Michael just chuckled stroking his fingers over the skin in-between his hole and balls. Calum moaned as a hard thrust hit his prostate straight on but it wasn't enough. He needed _something_ else to push him over the edge. Michael heard his frustrated whine and smirked.

"Ready Princess?"

"Please Daddy. I need to cum."

"Don't worry babe. You will."

Calum was about to snap that sometime today would be nice but Michael stopped stroking the skin pushing firmly with two fingers. Calum's vision whited out and he felt tears of over stimulation wash over him as his orgasm washed over him. Michael came inside Calum hard riding out his orgasm.

"God Princess, That felt so good!"

"D─Daddy Please MAKE ME FUCKING CUM PLEASE DADDY FUCK!"

"Just a little more Princess, you will have the greatest orgasm that you will ever have in your life babe I promise."

"Just do what you must JUST FUCKING MAKE ME CUM DADDY PLEASEE!"

Michael smirked and continue to fuck the kiwi boy harder hitting his prostate every single time he thrusts into the boy, Calum felt so much pleasure he moaned like he was in ecstasy. Michael hitting the right spot over and over again he was in so much pleasure he felt heaven  
right then and there.

"Daddy, I'm gonna CUM! DADDY!"

"Let it all out Princess!, cum for Daddy!"

"FUCK DADDYYYYY!"

Calum exploded hard, cum was everywhere it was the greatest orgasm he has every done in his life and he finally felt good that his daddy made him cum. Michael came inside the kiwi boy again after two more thrusts he was overwhelmed with the pleasure that he was giving Calum that he had to cum again after his orgasm he pulled out of him and went to the bathroom to get a clean wet towel, going back to his lover who was heavily breathing Michael wiped the mess they made.

He placed the towel on the side table and laid back next to the kiwi boy pulling him close for a cuddle, they were both very tired yet they both felt good.

"Thank you Daddy, your the best."

"Only for you Princess."

"I Love you Mikey!, Make sure to thank Luke for the Candy Cane Lube It was the best present ever!"

"I Love you too Cal, Yes I will tomorrow now can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes babe, Thank you again for this your the best babe."

"No Babe, Thank you for everything you really did really amazing today."

Michael cuddled the Calum tighter, Calum smiled at Michael slowly falling asleep in the red heads chest. Michael pulled the duvet over them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more One shots! hope you enjoy this! ;) 
> 
> Love you Guys ! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
